Achievements
Achievements are a feature of Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World. By meeting achievement requirements, Icon Kit rewards can be unlocked. When this occurs, a sound will be heard and a notification will appear at the top of the screen. A list of achievements can be accessed from the main menu using the trophy button. Trivia *The achievement unlock tone is used throughout games by RobTop Games. *Prior to Update 1.9, the achievement So close required the player to crash at exactly 99% rather than 95% or more. This was only possible on Electrodynamix due to the way speed portals affect level pacing. Without the presence of faster speed portals, the latest point a crash can occur is at 98%. *Geometry Dash Lite and Geometry Dash Meltdown have achievements similar to that of the full version, with certain rewards being modified. *Achievements notably absent from the full version include Geometry Bird, Epic Musician!, Geometry Master!, Geometry Jumper! and Jump, you must. Achievements notably absent from the Lite version include Ultrakill. *There are several differences in achievement naming between the Lite and full version. For the Lite version, the achievements for performing 100, 500, 2,000, and 10,000 attempts are titled U can do it, Trial and Error, Crash Tester and Stop it! respectively. For the full version, they are titled Trial and Error, Crash Tester, You Shall Not Pass! and Ouch... respectively. *The achievements on Steam can be viewed here. Achievement references *"All your base" is a reference to the phrase "All your base are belong to us" from the game Zero Wing. *"Hexagonest" is a reference to the third level of the game Super Hexagon. *"Grim Reaper" is a mythic entity who collects the souls of the dead. *"We wants it!", "We needs it!", "Must have the precious", "They stole it from us!", "Where is it?! Where is it?!", "Thief, thief, Thief!", and "My Precious..." are quotes from the character Gollum, and "You Shall Not Pass" is a quote from the character Gandalf, both from the movie series The Lord of the Rings. *"Finders keepers" is a portion of the idiom "Finders, keepers; (losers, weepers)", meaning that when something is lost, whomever finds it may claim it. *"Robin Hood" is a character from English folklore who "steals from the rich and gives to the poor". *"What are those!?" is a quote from a Vine of the same name. *"Mom get the camera!!!" is quote from a YouTube video of the same name. *"Piece of cake" is an idiom meaning that something is easy to do. *"We're gonna need a bigger boat" is a quote from the movie Jaws. *"Power level increasing" is a reference to the manga Dragon Ball. *"Jump, Forrest, Jump" is a reference to the phrase "Run, Forrest, Run" from the movie Forrest Gump. *"Failure is not an option" is a quote from the movie Apollo 13. *"Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!" is a reference to the phrase "Tonight, we dine in hell!" from the movie 300. *"Geometry Dash is Love" is a reference to the phrase "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" from a YouTube video of the same name. *"Rampage!", "Dominating!", "Ultrakill!", "Godlike!", and "Wickedsick!" are references to killstreaks in the game Dota 2. *"Catch them all!" is a reference to the slogan "Gotta catch 'em all" from the game series Pokémon. *"Third eye open..." is a reference to the mythical concept of a 'third eye', possessing heightened perception beyond ordinary sight. Achievement data There are a total of 185 achievements and 2 additional achievements exclusive to the Steam version of the game. Geometry Dash Lite has 52 achievements, Geometry Dash Meltdown has 24 achievements, and Geometry Dash World has 168 achievements. Levels= |-| Demon levels= |-| Ultimate demon levels= |-| Stars= |-| Secret coins= |-| User coins= |-| Map packs= |-| User levels= |-| Jumps= |-| Attempts= |-| Level rating= |-| Social= |-| Level creation= |-| Miscellaneous= |-| Secret achievements= |-| Vault= |-| Steam exclusive= |-| Geometry Dash Lite= |-| Geometry Dash Meltdown= Category:Features